Slytherin King vs Gryffindor God
by Poison x Passion
Summary: Harry and Draco makes a bet to see who can win their crush's love first. What happens when they like the same girl? who will win? Slytherin King or Gryffindor God?
1. Bets being made

A.N- I hope you like this story. Flamers are welcome.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Grr...

Summary- Harry and Draco makes a bet to see who can win their crush's affection first. What happens when they both like the same girl and a mystery man tries to steal her away from them?  
  
It was 1 a.m and everyone was sleeping except for Harry and Hermione. Harry is sitting down  
  
infront of the chair near the fireplace thinking about Hermoine, while she was  
  
laying on the couch, reading her book. He turned around to sneak a peek of her beauty and  
  
turned back before she saw him. _I wish I could be with her._ He got out of his chair and  
  
walked towards the couch.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Yes Harry."  
  
"Um... I just wanted to tell you something. I..um..erm." He couldn't tell her that he loved her.  
  
The words didn't want to come out of his mouth.  
  
"Nevermind." Harry said with a disappointed look.  
  
"What were you going to tell me?" Hermione sat up and looked into his spakling green eyes.  
  
"I-I love yu-you." He looked at a stunned Hermione, looking at him with an open mouth. He  
  
thought she didn't like him to so he got up and started walking to his room. Hermione looked at  
  
Harry walking away and ran after him. When she stood in front of Harry she grabbed him and  
  
walked him to the couch.  
  
"I love you too." She leaned in to give him a kiss, and another one, and another one. He looked  
  
up at this beautiful girl who loves him and kissed her back even more. He moved to her neck and  
  
ripped open her shirt and was about to move onto her bra, but a voice in the back of his head kept  
  
on saying, 'wake up. wake up!' Harry looked up at Hermione, but instead of seeing her face, he  
  
saw Ron's.

-----------

"Harry wake up!" Ron said. He shook Harry and he started recovering from his  
  
'wonderful' dream.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and rolled her eyes. She hit him on his shoulder and head.  
  
"Wake up. We have to go to Potions!"  
  
"Huh. What happened?"  
  
"You were sleeping and from the puddle of droll, i'll say it was a _**good**_ dream. You slept through  
  
Charms!" Ron elbowed him and winked. "So what _**were**_ you dreaming about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
They walked to Snape's dungeon and took a seat in the back of the room. Malfoy and his posse  
  
walked over to Harry.  
  
"Hey look, its Saint Potter. Everyone hail Saint Potter!"  
  
Ron looked over to Draco and gave a nasty look. "Shut up, ferret boy"  
  
"Oh look, its the Weasley King. Hail to him too!"  
  
"Little Potter has to have his friends stand up for him. He probally can't even do a bet"  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco. "What bet?"  
  
"Let's see who can win their crush's love first."  
  
"Why would I want to do a bet like that?" Harry said.  
  
"Oh, nevermind. I can see that you are too _**chicken**_ to do it."  
  
"Im no chicken. I can beat you at that bet, and I will! And when i when, you have to strip in  
  
potions... infront of Snape... wearing a thong!!"  
  
"And when I win, you Pothead, you have to bow down to me everytime I see you."  
  
"Deal!"  
  
And with that, Draco gave an evil glare at Hermione and left.  
  
_My plan worked. Now i'll steal Hermione from that evil Harry._ _My love, you _

_will come to me._ Draco thought.  
  
Harry sighed and looked at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What was that about?" Hermione said. She looked just as confused as Ron.  
  
"I've got to win this bet." He told Ron and Hermione.  
  
_but how am I going to tell Hermione..._ Harry thought  
-

--

---

----  
A.N- Please review. hope you liked it.


	2. Silver Rose

A.N- Thanxs for the reviews! I'm sorry but there will be no mystery man. It will be a hp/hg/dm lurve triangle. ;-b.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco walked slowy up to the owlery with a letter and box and searched for his owl. He placed the small box down on a table and called out his owl's name.  
  
"Peregrin, come here!"  
  
A small green and silver owl came swooping down, and landed on the windowsill. Draco walked  
  
over to it, and tied a parcel around its right leg. He grabbed the box and atttached it to Peregrin's left leg.  
  
He made sure that the box was securely fastened and stroked the owl's feathers.  
  
"Peregrin, I need you to deliver this to Hermione Granger."  
  
The owl flew to Draco and sat on his shoulder for a while. He nipped

on Darco's ear and flew out of the window. When the owl was gone, Draco

sighed and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

- --

.Gryffindor Common Room.

-- -

"Ron wake up." Harry slapped Ron on the face a couple of times before Ron awoke. "Get dressed. We're going to go to get some breakfast."  
  
"Stupid git. I was dreaming that Lavender was giving me a blow job."  
  
"Oh my god Ron. Was that why you were _moaning_ in your sleep last night?"  
  
Ron punched Harry in the stomach. Harry was about to hit him back, but Ron ran for his life. He saw Hermione walking down the stairs, so he ran towards her, and hid behind her.  
  
"Protect me Hermione! Harry's on the loose!"  
  
She looked at the terrified Ron and then to the laughing Harry. This tall, muscular, sixth year Ron, was hiding behind little 'ol Hermione.  
  
"Relax will you. Harry won't do anything to you."  
  
Ron got out from hiding behind Hermione and walked towards Harry. Harry gave Ron a big smile and gave him powerful pats on the back.  
  
"I-pat-won't-pat-hurt-pat-you."  
  
"Now boys, i'm pretty hungry so lets get some breakfast."

- --

Great Hall

-- -  
The Trio walked down rows of seats an dsat down next to neville. Ron was telling Harry all about  
  
his dream, while Hermione was eating and reading a book at the same time. However, all the way across the  
  
tables, a platnium blond haired boy was staring at Hermione in awe.  
  
'What is a beautiful girl like her doing with two stupid gits?'  
  
A couple of minutes later, owls started flying around the great hall dropping off mails and  
  
packages. A green and silver owl flew to Hermione and gently laid the box on the table, while she was  
  
getting the letter. After Hermione took everything off of the owl, she looked at the package and letter.  
  
Harry got curious and took the seat next to Hermione.  
  
"Who is it from?" He asked.  
  
She looked for the sender's name on the letter, but couldn't find one. Hermione then opened the letter and read it aloud.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I have known you for six years, but have always been to scared to tell you this. I loved you from the first time I saw you on the train. You are the most beautiful girl in the whole world . Here are 6 silver roses, one for each year i've been without you. Please Hermione, I do not want to send a seventh one. I will tell you who I am, when the time is right.  
  
Yours always,  
xx Secret Admirer  
  
She dropped the letter and opened the package. There, inside of the green bag, were 6 silver roses.  
  
Harry picked up the letter and the silver roses. He look at the silver roses and at the green bag. Slytherin  
  
colors.  
  
_'Oh no... what if the admirer is Malfoy?'_  
  
Draco, who was watching the whole thing, got up and walked to Harry, Ron and Hermione. (A.N.- Posse isn't with him)  
  
"What do you got there mu-mublood?"  
  
Harry noiticed his stutter and gave him an evil glare. Malfoy returned that glare with a cool smirk.  
  
"Someone actually gave Hermione something?" He started laughing, but it teared him up inside.  
  
"Bugger off Malfoy." Ron said.  
  
"Okay. I'll leave you three alone to celebrate Hermione's first gift."  
  
Hermione sat there, confused, when Draco actually used her first name instead of calling her mudblood or  
  
Granger. Draco walked backed to the Slytherin table and sat down between Crabbe and Goyle. He  
  
continued to stare at Hermione.  
  
_'Soon my love. Soon you will know.'_

-

-

--

-----  
  
AN- I hoped you liked it! Im gonna try to update again tommorrow.


	3. Fairy Dust

AN- I might add mystery man in. Who will be him though? I'm having trouble deciding who would win the battle. Thanx for the reviews! Disclaimer- I dun own Harry Potter. -sighs-

-

---

----- last chappie: Herm-own-ninny found out she gots a admirer. Harry gets mad because he thinks he knows who sent her the items. oOo...

-----

--

- Harry's POV  
  
_'I can't let him have Hermione. She's mine and I saw her first!'_  
  
Harry laid on his bed, thinking of the present Draco sent Hermione. He looked at the clock and it  
  
read 5:57 am. He sneaked out of his dormitory and headed down stairs. He checked around the common  
  
room and saw that no one was there.  
  
_'Good. Now I can write my letter and send Malfoy packing.'_  
  
Harry smiled at his finished letter and went back to his dormitory and walked over to his trunk. He  
  
searched for the perfect gift and found the bottle of fairy dust he bought for Hermione.  
  
-------------------------Flashback-------------------------  
  
Everyone one at The Burrow was ready to go to Diagon alley, to shop for Hogwarts. Ron grabbed  
  
some floo powder and stepped into fireplace.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" A swirling green flame rose up and Ron disappeared. Next to floo was Harry. He grabbed  
  
a small amount of floo powder too and went into the fireplace.  
  
"Diagon Alley." Harry landed inside of Flourish and Botts and walked out. Harry searched for Ron, but he  
  
was no where to be seen. So, he went window browsing and saw a wizard chasing a fairy and holding a  
  
bottle underneath it, trying to catch some sort of sprinkling stuff. Curious to see what was happening, he  
  
went inside.  
  
"Oh no! Please, I just need some dust." The fairy looked down at the wizard and stuck out its toungue.  
  
"Excuse me. Sir. What do you sell here?"  
  
"Oh, Please call me Dom. We sell fairy dust." He stopped chasing the fairy, walked behind the counter, and  
  
took out several bottles filled with sparkling sand.  
  
"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."  
  
"Please to meet you Mr. Potter."  
  
"Erm.. fairy dust?" He remembered about a muggle story involving a little boy who didn't want to grow up.  
  
The little boy used fairy dust to fly.  
  
"Yes, fairy dust. You use it to conjure all types of sweets." Dom took a small bottle and popped the small  
  
cork. He turned the bottle upside down and shook it until a couple of pieces of dust landed on his hand.  
  
Dom also took out a plate and set it on the counter. He blew the dust onto the plate and started talking  
  
again.  
  
"Chocolate cupcakes and... erm... sugar cookies!" The fairy dust went from sandy to cupcakes and cookies.  
  
Harry looked down, amazed at the food that just appeared from the dust. Dom looked down at Harry and  
  
smiled.  
  
"Would you like to buy a bottle?"  
  
_'Wow! Its perfect for Hermione's birthday present, now she won't have to complain about getting food from the house elves.'_  
  
"See? The small bottles are 26 galleons and 15 sickles. The larger bottles are 43 galleons, 7 sickles and 3  
  
knuts." The wizard smiled at Harry and showed him the bottles filled sparkling sand like things.  
  
"I'll take the smaller one." He pointed to the red and orange swirly bottle and handed the cashier his money.  
  
The wizard handed him his bag and waved good-bye. Harry sped out of the shop and bumped into Ron.  
  
"Harry! Where were you! Mum was freaking out." Ron looked at the bag Harry had in his hands, but he  
  
shoved it back into his pocket before Ron could read the name of the shop.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just around."  
  
"Well come on, we need to get our books."  
  
When Ron walked ahead, Harry took out the bottle and held it up to his face.  
  
_'Hermione's going to love this.'_  
  
----------------------------------End Flashback----------------------------  
  
Harry took his wand and muttered a spell.  
  
"Accio small box!" A minute later, a box zoomed downstairs. He tied an orange ribbon around the bottlle  
  
and a red ribbon around the letter. Harry enchanted the box to blink red to orange and wrote his name in the  
  
top left hand corner. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. The clock read 6:36 am now. Right when he was  
  
done, he heard someone coming down stairs, so he gathered his stuff and headed toward the owlery.  
  
Hermione rubbed her eyes and walked downstairs. She was already wearing her school robe and   
  
proceeded to the boy's dormitory.  
  
'I gotta wake them up otherwise they'll be late again.'  
  
She went up to the boy's dormitory and saw that Harry wasn't there. She was so tired from  
  
thinking about the secret admirer, that she fell on the floor. Ron heard a thump and sat up. He looked over  
  
to Harry's bed, but he wasn't there, so he got up and walked to the end of his bed. Ron was suprised to see  
  
that Hermione was lying flat on her face on the ground.  
  
"Hermione?" he poked Hermione, but she didn't react. "Wake up Mione." He poked her again, but she  
  
didn't move an inch. Then he saw her turn and scratched her nose.  
  
"Oy..." He shook his head and yawned. Ron looked around and saw that the other boys went back to  
  
sleep. He bent down, picked Hermione up, and placed her on Harry's empty bed. He brushed her hair out of  
  
her eyes and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Night Mione." Ron went back to his bed and fell asleep.  
  
Harry on the other hand, came back from the owlery and plopped on his bed. He fell asleep right  
  
away, but didn't noticed that Hermione was on his bed too.

-- Morning 8:45 am --

Harry awoke to feeling a soft and warm presence laying on top of his shoulder. He looked over to  
  
see what it was and saw Hermione. He was so surprised that he screamed and fell off of his bed and hit the  
  
bedside table. All the boys woke up to the falling of Harry's stuff and scream and Hermione opened her  
  
eyes a little bit. She opened them wider and looked around the room she was in. Neville awoke and looked  
  
everywhere around the room. He looked at the angel in Harry's bed and realized it was Hermione.  
  
"AH! Harry did someone attack you?! Why is Hermione in your bed?"  
  
"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um...I came here to wake you guys up, but I was soo tired so I fell asleep. OH MY GOD! We're going to  
  
be late to Charms! How did I get on your bed?" Harry looked as confused as Hermione when she asked  
  
him that. Ron blushed and raised his hand.  
  
"That was me. But Harry wasn't in his bed! And I didn't want you to sleep on the ground. And I was too  
  
la-....erm... tired to levitate you to the couch. Heh..." Hermione stared at Ron and shook her head. Hermione  
  
got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Well we better be going or we are gonna be even later to Charms!" The boys got up, changed into their  
  
robes and went downstairs. The trio ran to Charms and was only late by 10 minutes.

-- Lunch --

"Oy... potions was awful today. One person making the poison and the other make the antidote. What did  
  
you do to your antidote Harry?" Ron rubbed his stomach and moaned in pain. "Old criscoe oil was  
  
planning to kill us again."  
  
"Hold on Ron. We're almost there." Hermione said. They dropped Ron off in the Hospital Wing and  
  
headed for the Great Hall.  
  
"Well well well. Isn't that Pothead? Too bad both of you didn't drink the poison." Draco and his posse  
  
was right with him too.  
  
"Bug off ferret boy." Hermione scolded. Draco swooped over to her and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Sure thing M'Lady." He leaned down to the small Hermione and gave her a peck on the cheeks. Hermione  
  
was shocked that Malfoy did that and tried to slap him, but he caught her hand before she could. He  
  
dropped her hand, smirked at her, and left. [AN- smirkey smirk smirk] Harry was so mad, he was ready to  
  
jump on Malfoy and beat him to a bloody pulp, but Hermione stopped him before he could.  
  
"Let's just go."  
  
"Okay Mione."  
  
Harry and Hermione went to the Great Hall and took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table and  
  
then started to eat. Malfoy was already there and watched them take their seats and eat.  
  
"Hey Harry."  
  
"Yeah Mione" Harry started to drink some pumpkin juice.  
  
"Do you think the secret admirer is Malfoy?"  
  
Harry sprayed the juice everywhere and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Um.. well...no... uh duh...yu-"  
  
Just as Harry was about to tell her, the owl post came and Hedwig dropped something in front of  
  
Hermione. It was the package he was going to give to her.  
  
'Perfect timing' Harry thought.  
  
"Hmm... wonder whose it from..." She checked the name and saw Harry's. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"You don't have to give me anything. It's not even my birthday."  
  
"Just read the letter."  
  
Hermione opened the letter up and read it out loud.

--

---

----

------

----

---

--

AN- Mwhahaha! Cliffe! Thanxs soo much for the reviews. I wonder what the letter will contain? Review and i'll update. Poll- who should win Draco or Harry?


End file.
